fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Rhea
Rhea is a character in Fire Emblem: Three Houses. She is the archbishop and supreme leader of the Church of Seiros. At Garreg Mach Monastery, Rhea can help Byleth increase their rank in Reason, Faith, Brawl, and Swords. She possesses a major Crest of Seiros. Profile Rhea is the Archbishop of the Church of Seiros and leader of the Knights of Seiros as a result. She serves as a key figure for the Officer's Academy as well, assigning missions to the three houses each month. Personality Rhea is what one would expect of a head of a church; benevolent, kind, and compassionate. While she is such to the devout followers of the church and the students and faculty of the Officer's Academy, she is ruthless and dismissive of those who oppose the church. Any who oppose the church are dealt by her righteous vision of justice and even labels their defeats and misfortunes as judgement of the Goddess. She has a tendency of only giving some form of truth on certain matters, with even people personally close or loyal like Jeralt and Seteth have questioning her actions because of it. This is best exemplified when she sentences the dissidents from the Western Church to death for daring to oppose her while remaining collected, which prompts some of the students to note just how terrifying she can be. In the Black Eagles route, Rhea becomes increasingly unhinged and tries to kill Byleth, believing them to be keeping her mother from her. In the Church of Seiros route, and if Byleth has an S-Support with Rhea, she regains her sanity after her defeat and becomes horrified by her actions, admitting that she was driven by selfish and immature motives, and that it was wrong to view Byleth as nothing more than a new host body for her mother. In-Game Growth Rates |45% |35% |45% |40% |40% |40% |30% |40% |70% |} Maximum Stats |86 |52 |65 |56 |56 |56 |43 |60 |97 |} Learnt Magic |D |Fire |Heal |- |D+ |Bolganone |Nosferatu |- |C | - |Recover |- |C+ | - | - |- |B | - | - |- |B+ | - | - |- |A |Ragnarok Agnea's Arrow | - |- |A+ | - | - |} Supports Rhea can form a support with Byleth only. She can form an S-Support with both genders of Byleth. Etymology Rhea is a Greek titan known as the "Mother of the Gods." The name may also refer to the mother of Romulus and Remus, the mythical founders of Rome. Trivia * Rhea shares her Japanese voice actor, Kikuko Inoue, with Deirdre in ''Heroes''. * Rhea shares her English voice actor, Cherami Leigh, with Mae and Emma in ''Echoes: Shadows of Valentia'' as well as Caeda, Gwendolyn, and Cecilia in ''Heroes''. Gallery Rhea SRank m!Byleth.png|CG artwork of Rhea at Male Byleth S Support Rhea SRank f!Byleth.png|CG artwork of Rhea at Female Byleth S Support Rhea Portrait 2.png|Rhea's alternate portrait. Rhea Model.jpg|Rhea's battle model as an Archbishop. Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Characters